The Flamin Jette
by JM Mavericks
Summary: ROTSS. This is the sequel to Ava Jette Storm. Ava is now eight years old and is dealing with a new friend, her Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue's wedding, strange dreams, and of course her dad Johnny all while trying to save the world with the Fantastic Five. How fun!


**AN:**** Hey everyone! I am back with the sequel to "Ava Jette Storm". I'm so sorry it is taking me a long time to update, but I'm kind of back. Anyways enough of me explaining myself, here is the first chapter of "The Flamin' Jette". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the movie "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer" or any of the characters. I only own my character Ava.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ava," it whispered. "Ava," it whispered again in its deep voice, it didn't sound familiar. Daddy's voice isn't that deep and Uncle Ben's voice is a different kind of deep. I couldn't really describe it; all I can really say is that it was deep. I felt someone shaking me. My eyes fluttered open and it was just daddy.

"Come on baby time to wake up. We gotta get to the airport," I sat up on the hotel bed and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Baby, are you okay? You were saying weird things like 'No' and 'Who are you?'" daddy asked me.

"Dad, I'm fine." I said looking up at him. Daddy's hair has grown out a little more and he uses more hair gel.

"Did you have that dream again?" he asked a little sternly. I hung my head down and nodded. With a sigh daddy sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. Daddy smoothed my messy brown hair and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened this time in your dream?" daddy asked me in a comforting tone.

"Well I just kept hearing his voice saying my name. I didn't see him or his surf board this time." I said quietly.

"He didn't say anything else?" daddy asked.

"No just my name," I answered truthfully. With a sigh daddy said, "Ava, baby, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm worried about these dreams that you are having. They have been going on for almost five months now. They are getting more and more frequent." Daddy told me. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, so I just said,

"Okay daddy, I love you," And kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ava." Daddy said as he kissed the top of my head. "Come on we gotta get going," daddy said as he pulled me off his lap. He left the room and I got up to go get dressed.

A lot has happened since we saved New York from Dr. Doom. I'm eight now, and I'm in third grade. I'm in the same class as Alex, Evie is in a different class this year, but we still hang out at recess and lunch. I also made a new friend this year. His name is Jason. He has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen! What else…. OH! I forgot Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue are getting married in a couple days. I'm so excited! I'm going to be a bridesmaid! I know that I'm too young, but Uncle Reed's cousin's daughter is going to be the flower girl and the ring bearer has to be a boy, plus Auntie Sue wanted me to be in the wedding somehow so she told me that I could be a bridesmaid. On a more serious level, about two weeks after my eighth birthday I started to get these weird dreams. At first I would see a bright white and then a flash of silver would go by. I would wake up, because it scared me. I knew it was some sort of sign, but I didn't know what. That same dream lasted for a month. Around the second or third month I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. It didn't happen every night it usually happened once or twice a week. To be honest with you I don't remember what the dream was. I just know that it scared me to death. Last month, I saw him once. He was a man of silver. He looked sort of naked. He didn't speak he was just there. I think he was watching me. After that, I never saw him again. I just kept hearing someone with the deep voice whispering my name. I don't know if it is the silver man who whispers my name. Earlier this month I saw him again. This time he had a surf board that matched him. Again he didn't speak. He just stood there on his surf board. I saw him in my dreams a couple of times after that. Last night I didn't I just heard my name being whispered. Don't tell dad, but I think its mama trying to contact me. You see mama really liked surfing. She never surfed at all, but she always wanted to try especially after seeing this guy, Jay Moriarity surfing at Mavericks. He was only 16 when he surfed at Mavericks. Ever since mama saw him on T.V she always wanted to go Mavericks. I'm guessing that the silver surfer is mama contacting me in some way. I honestly don't know. Maybe she's trying to tell me that something is going to happen. Who knows?

Anyways, I got up to get dressed. Just a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with my Roxy sweater, and I packed all of my last minute items. Teddy, a book that I was reading, my cd player, and last but certainly not least my suit, we were only in Los Angeles for a mission. Thank god tomorrow is the beginning of spring break. I really don't feel like going to school. Once I was done packing I grabbed my rolling suitcase and headed out towards the room's living room… type… area. When I came out we all headed down to the lobby and got in the van that the hotel accommodated for us, and it took us to the airport.

When we got to the airport we got a big rush of fans asking for autographs and pictures. It was funny because I had a boy who was around nine who told me that he loves me and gave me an origami heart. I'm keeping the heart because it looks really cool. I took a couple pictures with people and sign some autographs. You know the usual. I sat down and just waited until our flight was called. The news was on T.V. about a huge blackout. It seemed pretty bad planes hand to be grounded. Then they quickly changed the subject and went on about Uncle Reed's and Auntie Sue's wedding. I felt bad, because Auntie Sue doesn't really like all the attention about the wedding. I forgot to mention that this is the fourth time that they are getting married. I looked around and saw Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed talking. Uncle Ben was taking pictures with a bunch of kids my age and daddy was taking pictures with bunch girls who had on clothing that was too tight. Typical. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Jason. Oh my god, it was Jason! I looked horrible and I'm here with Uncle Ben taking pictures with little kids and my dad taking pictures with young girls. Shoot me now!

'Act cool Ava. ACT COOL,' I thought to myself.

"Hey Jason," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ava, I was just here with my family were flying to Hawaii for spring break and we had to stop here and get on another flight, but we got delayed a couple hours ago. Last time my dad checked we should be boarding any time now. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh we were here on a mission. Now we're going back home. For Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue's wedding." I told him.

"Cool," he said. Jason Somerset was probably the most handsome boy that I ever met. Besides daddy.

We stood there just talking about different things like the wedding spring break and how Mrs. Morrison is a boring teacher. While we were talking I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Ava, who's this?" daddy asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

'Oh no daddy, please don't embarrass me.' I thought

"Dad, this is my friend Jason," I introduced him, "Jason this is my dad."

"Hello Mr. Storm, nice to meet you," Jason greeted.

"Hello Jason, please call me John," daddy said in a manly and kind of scary tone. A loud voice over the P.A. system called out,

"FLIGHT 613 TO HAWAII, NOW BOARDING."

"Well that's my flight. I gotta go. Bye Ava, I'll see you at school," Jason smiled at me, "Again it was nice meeting you Johnny- I mean Mr. Storm- no wait John."

"Likewise Jason, likewise," daddy said. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. With that Jason waved to me and I waved back and smiled. Once Jason was out of sight I let out a dreamy sigh. Unfortunately, I forgot that daddy was right next to me.

"What was that?" daddy asked.

"What was what?" I responded.

"You know what I'm talking about." Daddy said as he pretended to do my sigh.

"OH that! That was… well it was… umm… uh…" I stuttered. I couldn't think of a good lie.

"No boys," daddy said as he shook his finger at me, "he could be you friend like Alex, but nothing more. Remember you're only eight."

With another sigh and a giggle I said, "I know."

I'll be very honest with you. I really like Jason Somerset. I mean like, like him. Daddy and I sat down together and waited for our flight to be called. While we were waiting we were eavesdropping on Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue's conversation about the wedding and what not. Uncle Reed told Auntie Sue,

"This is going to be our dream wedding, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the sub atomic level."

"That's the cheesiest thing that I have heard come out of Uncle Reed's mouth," I whispered to daddy. We both started laughing. We heard Auntie Sue say,

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," and she started to kiss him. It was an 'Aww' moment until daddy opened his mouth and said,

"Which is really pathetic when you think about it?"

I just shook my head. One of the flight attendants came up to Uncle Reed and said,

"Dr. Richards, I'm afraid first class is overbooked. We do have some seats available in coach though."

The first thing that we all thought about was Uncle Ben. How would he fit in coach? Then again we do need to get home. The wedding is on Saturday and there is still a lot to do.

"That should be fine," Uncle Reed said.

In coach we ended up sitting in different seats. Daddy and I sat next to each other. Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue sat next to each other, but poor Uncle Ben had to sit by himself in the tiny seat right in the middle. It was kind of crowded in coach and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What do you think of trying to get an endorsement form an airline? Get us a private jet," Daddy suggested.

"I think we have enough endorsement deals already," Auntie Sue said.

Daddy just started to laugh and said, "That is funny. No, but seriously Reed it can help you subsidize your little inventions."

"No, thanks." Uncle Reed said. Daddy was about to turn around and sit down properly in his seat until some lady came behind and said, "Excuse me." Daddy moved as the lady sat next to me.

Daddy kneeled down in my ear and said, "I don't fly coach. I want you to stay here and if you need anything Auntie Sue is right behind you."

"Dad, I know," I said with a smirk, "I'll be fine."

I knew exactly what daddy was going to do. He thinks it's too dangerous for me to do it with him. He's still a daredevil. Daddy kissed my forehead and got up and started to walk away.

"Johnny, where are you going?" Auntie Sue asked him.

"I don't fly coach." Daddy said as he sent me a smile and walked away. I just shook my head and my put my headphones on listening to my Green Day cd. Don't tell Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed, but Daddy got me 'American Idiot' for my birthday. Auntie Sue doesn't think that I should be listening to them, because they curse a lot. Daddy doesn't mind. He knows I like them and he likes them too. It was also mama's favorite band. I listened to "Jesus of Suburbia" and just waited for the plane to get home. In five hours we would be back in New York. I'll be in my nice warm bed and wedding plans will begin.

During the flight I glanced out the window and I saw daddy out there flying. He waved to me. I got all excited and waved back. He flew to Uncle Ben's window and gave a salute to him. Uncle Ben just reached over the lady next to him and shut the window,

"I hope it rains," Uncle Ben said negatively.

'This should be a fun ride,' I thought.

`**AN:**** Hey everyone! Okay so that was the end of chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now please don't hate me or throw virtual objects at me, but I don't know when I will post chapter 2. I'm really sorry. It will be posted. Anyways I hope you like the chapter please read and review and refrain from flames. Thank you for reading.**

**JM Mavericks**

**(p.s. I'm no longer outsiders83 anymore. I've been really obsessed with Jay Moriarity and his legacy. I really want to see 'Chasing Mavericks' so bad. LOL)**


End file.
